


Three Can be Company, Too

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, threesomes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: for a prompt on Tumblr: Hi! A JaimexSansaxDickon fic, if you're up for it? Basically they're both fighting for her attention...until they realize they can share it? A shit ton of orgasms for Sansa is my endgame here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyPantsLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyPantsLover/gifts).



Sansa reached out her arms to her lover from her bed, and watched with a soft smile as Jaime Lannister climbed onto the bed and covered her body with his. His skin was warm, and his body hard compared to the softness of hers. He kissed her deeply and she felt his manhood brush against her thigh. 

“Jaime,” she sighed happily when his kisses trailed down her neck. She felt him suck a bloom there and she rolled her eyes. He was forever marking her. As did Dickon. 

“My Queen,” he murmured as he bent his head and drew a breast in his mouth. 

Sansa ran her fingers through his hair and moaned, rubbing herself against him. He lifted his head, grinned at her, and then treated her other breast to the same treatment. Then he began to kiss his way down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. He lay down on his stomach and spread her legs. He spread her nether lips with his fingers and blew on her, causing her to moan again, and then… _then_ …he feasted. 

“Jaime,” she said breathlessly, tangling her fingers in his short locks. 

He licked her, flicked his tongue against her pleasure spot, and sucked her there. Once, Sansa was quite horrified by this act. But Jaime and Dickon had both cured her of that. Now, she spread her legs willingly for their mouths upon her. 

When she peaked, it was with a cry of his name. She was still coming down from her bliss when Jaime was upon her once again and driving himself inside her. His green eyes watched her intently as he thrust inside her. 

“Does he fuck you like I do?” he growled. 

“Jaime,” she gasped, grasping at his shoulders. 

“Does he?”

“No.” It was true. Dickon didn’t make love to her the way Jaime did. They were both different in that regard. Dickon was always gentle with her. Jaime could be rough and he was definitely possessive. 

Jaime stared down at his Queen, at the woman he’d killed Cersei for and would a thousand times again and again. He would do anything for his Queen in the North – to protect her, to aid her and most of all, to love her. 

His heart felt near to bursting as she moaned for him, moved with him, and fucked him back.

The only thing that marred this moment was knowing Dickon had her, too. 

“I love you both so very much,” she kept telling them. “I can’t choose between you.”

But Jaime, having already shared one woman, did not want to share another. 

“You’re mine, Sansa,” he growled as he thrust into her hard and fast. “Mine. Do you hear me?”

She nodded, her nails digging into his shoulders. 

“Say it,” he rasped. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours!” she cried out as her cunt squeezed him.

Jaime thrust one last time and roared as he came deep inside her. He collapsed against her and she wound her arms around him. Their bodies were slick with sweat, but neither cared. 

“My Jaime,” she murmured as she ran her hand through his hair. “I love you so…”

 _Then let him go_ , he thought. _Be mine completely._

From the other side of Sansa’s door, Dickon Tarly sneered at it and then stormed off down the hall. He hated the nights she was with Jaime. He wanted to be in her bed and not have to share his love with another man. 

Dickon swore that he would find a way to make Sansa forget all about Jaime Lannister – or at least ensure that she stopped sharing her bed with him once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dickon's turn!

Dickon had to put up with Jaime looking smug while they all broke their fast in the Great Hall the following morning. He also didn’t miss the glow that emanated from Sansa, and he wondered if she had that same glow after he’d bedded her. He would imagine she did from the way Jaime would be grumpy the day following. Perhaps though, it was his jealousy that kept him from acknowledging that he made her happy too despite how many times she told him she loved him. 

But he knew she loved Jaime Lannister, too. 

And no one could dispute that Jaime loved her. Dickon had had opportunity to see Jaime and his sister together before, and Jaime definitely felt very differently for Sansa than he did for Cersei. There was a purity in the way Jaime loved Sansa. Jaime, it was clear, not only loved Sansa, but he believed in her. 

Sansa reveled in that most of all. 

Dickon believed in her, too. Wholly. She was not the now dead Dragon Queen who laid waste to those who opposed her and enslaved those who did follow her. She was not Cersei, cruel and twisted, who just wanted power and the ability to do what she wanted. 

She was a Queen who cared for her people and took care of them. How could anyone not follow such a Queen? Not love them? Her cousin, Jon, certainly did, and now spent his days looking longingly after her. He was her Hand, Jaime and Dickon part of her counsel as was her sister Arya. Her brother Bran had mysteriously disappeared after the battle with the White Walkers. 

Jon was not a contender for Sansa’s love though. Jaime was. And it drove Dickon mad. 

Counsel meetings of late were spent with Jon and Arya telling Jaime and himself to stop fighting amongst themselves. The look of disappointment on Sansa’s face was enough to bring Dickon to his knees. He knew Jaime felt the same way. 

Sansa kept her private affairs separate from her romantic entanglements. Her people came first, and her romantic entanglements second. 

Dickon knew there had to be some kind of resolution to all this. They could not go on this way. If only Sansa would choose. 

When he caught up with her during her afternoon sojourn to the Weirwood, he pleaded with her to do just that. 

She reached out to him as he knelt before her under the stone bench she sat on and caressed the side of his face lovingly. He leaned in to her touch, eyes shutting against the rapture of it. 

“I can’t choose,” she said sadly. “I love you both.”

“How?” he demanded softly as he opened his eyes to look at her. “How is that possible?”

She sighed. “I cannot explain it, Dickon. You both fill my heart. I cannot live without either of you.”

Dickon bent his head to her skirts and rested his head upon her thigh. He wound his arms around her. “I love you so much, Sansa.”

“I love you, too, my love,” she murmured and rifled her fingers through his hair. 

Thinking of her saying those exact words to Jaime drove Dickon to his feet. He needed to lay claim to her. She looked up at him, eyes wide, and he met her gaze as he undid his breeches. 

Her eyes flickered to what he was doing and then darkened. She bit her lip as she moved to recline back on the bench. 

Dickon let his cock spring free and he shoved up her skirts and pulled away her small clothes. He placed himself at her cunt and teased her with the tip of his cock until her wetness coated him. 

He pushed inside her slowly, breathless, and she reached up for him. 

He went to her, sliding his arms under her as he made love to her slowly. The grip of her cunt around him drove him mad. He bent his head to her breasts and suckled on one then the other, and then left a mark on the side of it. Jaime liked to leave marks for all to see. Dickon liked to leave marks that only Jaime would see. A sign for the other man that he had been there, too. 

“I love you,” he gasped and then kissed her deeply while slipping a hand down to rub her pleasure spot. He was close, so very close…

She peaked with a soft keening cry, gripping him about the waist. Dickon erupted inside her and thought that something had to give. This couldn’t go on like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Dickon caught up with Jaime in the training yard. “We need to talk,” he said urgently. 

Jaime arched a brow and lifted his sword. He turned it from side to side and studied it. “Do I?”

Dickon rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“About what?”

“You know what about,” Dickon growled. 

Jaime lowered his sword and faced Dickon with narrowed eyes. “Are you prepared to give her up?”

“Never.” 

“Then what do you propose we have to talk about? A schedule?”

“No.” He frowned. “A different sort of arrangement. One where we both can have her. Together.”

It wasn’t often that Jaime was struck dumb and speechless – he thought he’d heard everything. And it wasn’t as though he hadn’t heard of two men and a woman before, but he’d never been part of such a thing. 

He wondered what it said about him that he was intrigued by this. 

He sheathed his sword. “Fine. Let’s talk then. Somewhere private.”

“My solar?”

“Fine, fine,” Jaime said. 

Dickon led the way. Jaime fell into step behind him. “If this is all an elaborate ruse to kill me,” he said, “I’m going to be severely disappointed.”

Dickon snorted. “I’d find a simpler way to do it if I was. A way in which I wouldn’t be detected.”

Jaime said nothing in reply. His mind was already on the idea of sharing Sansa. Of having them both with her. Could he watch Dickon fuck his woman? Could Dickon watch him fuck Sansa?

And how would Sansa feel about this? He could see her being utterly scandalized despite the fact that she was carrying on affairs with both of them. 

After Dickon proceeded into his solar, Jaime hesitantly entered, scanning the area for anyone who could possibly jump out at him or any precariously hanging weapons…

Dickon rolled his eyes. “I haven’t set a trap for you, Lannister.”

“One cannot be too sure.”

“You think I would do that because you would.”

Jaime put his golden hand over his heart and said with mock indignation, “On my honor, Dickon, I would not.”

Dickon narrowed his eyes at him. “You have no honor.”

“Now that is not true. I do.”

Dickon sighed. “I suppose that was unfair.”

“A little. Not entirely. So tell me. You want to share her? Have her at the same time is what you mean, yes?”

Dickon nodded. “Yes.”

Jaime folded his arms across his chest and studied the man. This honorable man before him. So honorable it made Jaime want to retch. “You think you could do it? Watch me fuck her?”

Dickon ground his teeth together and then lifted his chin. “Could you do it? Watch me _love_ Sansa?”

That ignited Jaime’s temper. He pointed at him, eyes blazing. “Do not think for one minute that I do not love Sansa with all my heart and soul. I killed Cersei for her. Maybe that doesn’t mean anything to you, but it does to me. Sansa knows what it means to me.”

Dickon held up a hand. “I know, Jaime.”

Jaime fisted his hands at his sides. “I suppose I should not have been so crude.” He smirked. “Sansa rather likes my crudeness though.” He met Dickon’s blazing blue eyes. “You’d have to get used to that if we were to…”

“Love her at the same time?”

“Exactly.”

“Can you do it then? Share her with me?”

“I’m sharing her now, am I not?”

Dickon shot him a look. “You know what I mean.”

Jaime laughed. “I do. You’re too easy to rattle, Tarly. You remind me a bit of Jon in that respect.”

Both men let that comment settle, neither one willing to acknowledge how they knew Jon loved his cousin as they did. Sansa, Jaime suspected knew it too. It was just something never acknowledged. 

Jaime rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand. “I can do it. I mean…I think it will be difficult at first, but if it means I can be with Sansa. If it means that she doesn’t send me away because she’s chosen you….”

“Same,” Dickon said softly. “She’s told us time and again how she loves us both. I know she would be heartbroken if you were to go.”

“And I know she’d be heartbroken if you were to go as well,” Jaime murmured. “As much as it pains me to admit that.”

“We’ll follow her lead,” Dickon said. “We’ll talk to her about it and see what she wants.”

“Hopefully this isn’t the thing that makes her choose,” Jaime muttered. All he’d wanted her to do was choose…but to choose _him_. 

“If we tell her that it will help…that having us both will stop our fighting over her…”

“Will it?” Jaime asked with an arched brow. 

“I can stop. For Sansa.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes at him, his look challenging. “I can, too. This is about making this easier for her.”

“And us. I hate the nights she’s with you,” Dickon practically spat. 

“I feel the same about the nights she spends with you,” Jaime said with a bit of a sneer. 

“Tonight then. After we sup?”

Jaime nodded. “And we’ll be gentlemen about it no matter what happens,” he said and held out his golden hand. Dickon shot him a look and Jaime laughed and thrust his good hand forward instead. “Learn to take a jape, Tarly.”

“Then make a good one, Lannister.”

xxxxxxxxxxx

After they’d supped and Sansa was ready to retire, both Dickon and Jaime got up with her to escort her to the Lord’s Chambers. They both ignored the sad and yet menacing looks Jon sent their way. 

Flanking her, they both escorted her through the Great Hall. Once they were away it, Sansa looked up at both of them curiously. “May I ask what this is all about?” she asked somewhat nervously. 

“Dickon and I have been talking,” Jaime said as he drew her arm through his. “I had a marvelous idea—”

“It was my idea,” Dickon growled. “I approached Jaime today with the idea, Sansa.”

Sansa slipped her free hand into Dickon’s. “Does it matter who came up with the idea?”

Dickon sighed. “No.”

“What is the idea then? Does it have to do with the provisions we need for the training yard?”

“No,” Jaime said. “The idea was more personal in nature.”

Now she looked worried as she glanced from one to the other. “Oh?” 

“Don’t worry, my sweet girl,” Jaime said on a low rumble as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “All is well.”

Yet Sansa was worried nonetheless. She feared the moment had come: the moment they would make her choose between them. 

She couldn’t. She simply couldn’t. She loved them both so much for some of the same reasons as in they both gave her strength and she valued their thoughts and opinions, not to mention how wonderfully they treated her and made her feel. Jaime was her rock. Dickon was her soft place to land. She _needed_ them both. 

Once they were inside her bedchamber, she nervously locked the door and took a seat near the brazier in her room. Both Jaime and Dickon sat on a bench facing her. 

“We know that you can’t choose between us, love,” Jaime said. 

“And we don’t want to make you,” Dickon said. “So you can have both of us. Together. At the same time.”

Sansa blinked. 

“We feel that it’s hard for us to have to share,” Jaime quickly went on to say. “So we felt that—”

“I felt,” Dickon said. 

Jaime shot him a look. “I agreed to it, didn’t I? That means I felt it too.”

Dickon sighed. “Fine.”

Jaime shot him a glare and then smiled sweetly at Sansa. “Dickon and I felt that it would ease both of our…plights of having to share you if we could both be with you together.”

Sansa opened her mouth, loosening her tongue from the roof of it. “You…you want to have me at the same time together?” 

They nodded in unison. 

“I loathe the nights he’s with you,” Dickon said, jerking his thumb in Jaime’s direction. 

Jaime jerked his thumb in Dickon’s direction. “And I loathe the nights he’s with you. In this way we wouldn’t have to wonder what the other is doing to you because—”

And at the same time they said, “We’d both be with you at the same time.” 

They looked at each other suspiciously and Sansa might have laughed if she wasn’t trying to get her mind working properly. 

The both of her gorgeous men _together_? At the _same time _? The both of them _loving her_? Four, no, three hands, two mouths, two…__

___Oh my._ _ _

__Her core tingled at the thought of it._ _

__What would her Lady Mother think of her now?_ _

__And did she care?_ _

__She cleared her throat. “And you’re certain this would help you both to stop from fighting with each other all the time?”_ _

__They glanced at each other. “Well,” Jaime said slowly, “I’m sure it would take some time to get used to our new, uh, situation, but in time, yes.”_ _

__Sansa looked at him. “Jaime, you had to share Cersei before—”_ _

__“Not like this,” he said quickly. “Our situation with you having nights with Dickon were similar to that, yes, but not this. It wouldn’t be the same.” He got up and knelt before her, taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles. “I’d be with you here. I’d be loving you, too.”_ _

__Dickon got to his knees before her too and rested a hand on her knee. “Me too.”_ _

__“What do you say, beautiful girl?” Jaime asked._ _

__“Will you give this a chance?” Dickon asked._ _

__She looked at both of them and felt her heart begin to race at the thought of it…_ _

__Three hands…two mouths…two manhoods…_ _

__“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “When do we start? Can it be now?”_ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone!

Jaime chuckled and looked at Sansa adoringly. “Well, I think we have our answer, Tarly.”

Dickon beamed at her. “Aye. We do.”

“How do we begin?” Sansa asked, looking between the two of them. 

Jaime leaned forward, his breath against her face. “Like this, love…” He kissed her deeply, causing her to moan and Sansa placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him. 

She felt him drawing her to her feet, and as he continued to kiss her she felt Dickon pull at the laces of her dress. Her breath caught and she broke the kiss to gaze up at Jaime’s green eyes. This was really happening. 

Jaime stroked the side of her face with the back of his good hand. “I love you, Sansa,” he murmured. 

She leaned into his touch and kissed him. “I love you, too,” she whispered. 

She felt her dress being pulled apart from the back and she gasped when she felt Dickon’s hot mouth between her shoulder blades, and then down her spine. She tugged at her sleeves and Jaime helped her pull her dress down, down, down. It pooled at her feet in a puff of air, and she stepped out of it with Jaime’s help. 

Dickon spun her then to face him, and he kissed her passionately, causing her to sway on her feet. Next came her shift, and then her small clothes. 

“This is not fair,” she said while Jaime rubbed her arse with one hand and his mouth sucking a bloom on her neck, and Dickon suckled at her teats.

“Pardon?” Jaime asked, somewhat disbelievingly. 

“You’re both dressed and I’m not,” she said with a bit of a pout. “I want to see both of you.”

She pushed away from both of them and turned around. She bit her lip and arched a brow. “Undress for me.”

“Bossy little Queen,” Jaime chuckled, but began tugging at the laces on his surcoat just as Dickon did. 

She smiled impishly and watched them with growing need and hunger. With every patch of skin revealed to her, Sansa felt her excitement grow. Their bodies were magnificent. Hard and muscular and strong. While Dickon was a bit bulkier, Jaime was leaner. And, while Dickon was a bit paler, Jaime was golden. She was certainly wet, that much she knew. She rubbed her thighs together and when they were both naked, she reached out her arms. 

They came to her, kissing her cheeks, her ears, and along her neck. 

“My sweet girl,” Jaime murmured to her as he fondled her breasts. 

“Lovely girl…” Dickon whispered as his hand sought her cunt. When he slipped a finger inside of her she gasped, and then moaned and kissed him hungrily. 

“Why don’t you get on the bed, love?” Jaime suggested. 

She nodded eagerly, feeling light-headed, and made her way over to the bed. She climbed on and propped herself up on her elbows. 

“How do you want us, love?” Dickon asked as he absently stroked his cock. 

Sansa was momentarily distracted, watching them both stroke their magnificent cocks. “I want – I want Jaime to lick me and I want to suck you, Dickon.”

She almost laughed at how quickly they crawled onto the bed after her. She lay back upon the bed and Dickon knelt by her head. She looked up at him as she wrapped her hand around his cock and drew it to her mouth. He groaned, his head falling back. 

Meanwhile, Jaime spread her legs further and leaned in, swiping up her slit with his tongue. Sansa took her mouth off Dickon to look down at Jaime. Their gazes met and she smiled. He grinned back at her and began licking and sucking at her in earnest. 

He knew what she liked, and he employed every single trick. He licked. He sucked. He nibbled. He fucked her with two fingers inside her while he sucked on her pleasure spot. 

When she came, it was with a hum around Dickon’s cock, which had him pulling out of her mouth. “Gods, Sansa, I almost came in your mouth,” he muttered breathlessly. 

“I wouldn’t have complained,” she said coquettishly and licked at his weeping head. 

Dickon groaned and Sansa reached down, rifling her fingers through Jaime’s hair as he kissed his way up her body. 

“Who do you want in you first?” Jaime asked huskily against her lips. 

“Dickon. I want to suck you now, Jaime.”

“On all fours like a wolf, sweet girl? Or just like this?”

Sansa grinned. “On all fours.”

Jaime grinned back and moved out of the way to give Sansa room to move. She got up on all fours and wiggled her ass. Jaime slapped it lightly and she laughed in surprise. 

Dickon moved in behind her and stroked her cheeks. She felt his hard cock against her. “Are you ready for me, Sansa?” he asked deeply. 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

He teased her hole first, rubbed his cock against her slit up to her nub, and then he slipped inside her, causing her to gasp. “Dickon,” she whimpered. 

“Am I hurting you?” he grunted. 

She shook her head vehemently. “No, don’t stop, please.”

Jaime came into view before her then and knelt down on the bed, his hard cock pointing at her. Sansa wasted no time in engulfing him in her mouth. 

Jaime hissed, and his hands went to her hair, carding his fingers through it. 

“You suck me so good, sweet girl,” he murmured to her. “Your mouth is so hot…”

“Your cunt is so wet, Sansa,” Dickon panted. “Gods, you feel so good…”

She hummed around Jaime’s cock, making him groan. When she fondled his stones, he swore and she slowly took her mouth off his cock. “I want you inside me now,” she said breathlessly. 

“You heard her,” Jaime said to Dickon. 

Dickon pulled out of her and Sansa moaned. It felt like forever until Jaime was behind her and sliding inside her wet channel. Dickon came over and Sansa sucked him down, tasting herself on him. 

Soon, she was fucking back at Jaime while Dickon fucked her mouth gently. 

“Sansa,” Jaime grunted. “I’m going to come!”

Sansa took her mouth off Dickon and looked over her shoulder at Jaime pounding into her cunt. “Do it, Jaime. Please!” Meanwhile, she wrapped her hand around Dickon’s cock and started to jerk him just as he’d taught her to do. She even mouthed his stones as Jaime had taught her to do once. 

Jaime hunched over her, sought out her clit and rubbed while he continued to fuck her hard. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as her peak rolled through her. 

Jaime roared and held himself inside her, twitching, and came. Dickon cried out and a blast of his cream landed on her chin, her neck, and then her teats. 

Sansa dropped onto the bed, sated, her body humming. Dickon maneuvered over onto his belly next to her and Jaime went to her other side. 

“How do you feel, sweet girl?” Dickon asked. 

Sansa leaned over and kissed him. “Wonderful,” she murmured. And then she kissed Jaime. “Can we do that again?”


End file.
